


S.T.I.L.E.S

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Dead Phil Coulson, F/M, Moon, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Smart Stiles, Stiles Saves The Day, Teen Wolf Canon Compliant, Tony Being Tony, Tony loves Stiles, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously we have like two geniuses in this room, one superior marks man, one genetically altered super soldier, one genetically altered cross species genetics teen as well as a trained assassin and all of S.H.I.LE.D resources and we still can’t come up with a plan to stop some, idiot villain from blowing up the moon” Darcy Lewis fumes seriously earth’s mightiest heroes more like earth’s stupidest idiots.</p><p>That is until Stiles Stilinski shows up to pick up his uncle Coulson's belongings the teen stumbles upon earth's heroes and fixes their problem in a second sometimes smart people are stupid.</p><p>Helping out the Avengers leads to a job opportunity Stiles can't refuse, but it means leaving his family, friends and pack and entering the worlds spotlight as he's going to be constantly around the Avengers.</p><p>Due to people wanting more of this i'm making it a multi chaptered fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STYDIArENDGAME](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STYDIArENDGAME/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can we just agree bloodshed would be bad?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859050) by [WarwomanWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay). 



> I'm making this into a multi chaptered fic due to people wanting this fic to continue.

"Seriously we have like two geniuses in this room, one superior marks man, one genetically altered super soldier, one genetically altered cross species genetics teen as well as a trained assassin and all of S.H.I.LE.D resources and we still can't come up with a plan to stop some, idiot villain from blowing up the moon" Darcy Lewis fumes seriously earth's mightiest heroes more like earth's stupidest idiots.

 

"We need to find a way to get the villain without him triggering the explosives" Captain America said.

"No shit" Tony said twirling in his chair unhelpful as usual.

 

"How did he even plant explosives on the moon?" Natasha asks and it's a fair question.

"We don't know all we know is this person claims to have explosives on the moon and the trigger to explode it apparently the explosion is that powerful that should he blow it up it will wipe out whatever portion of earth the moon is on" Bruce told them typing away furiously.

 

"Why can't we just blow the moon up first?" Steve Rogers says.

 

"Okay seriously? Obviously being a genetically altered super soldier doesn't enhance brain power because that's a stupid plan in fact any person in eight grade could tell you blowing up the moon would bring really bad consequences" Some random tall dude stood at the door says.

 

"Excuse me? Who are you" Captain America says standing up glaring at the young looking dude.

 

"Stiles!" A woman comes running after the kid followed by another young man. "You shouldn't go off on your own in this place you could get arrested you haven't got the clearance" A women tells him she speaks in a British accent and she is dressed in a jumper and jeans.

"Sorry Fitz-Simmons, I just couldn't stay in his office any longer I had to get out of their" The kid 'Stiles' tells the two Shield Scientists.

 

"I understand but you shouldn't go wondering off especially in this place" The man tells him and he sounds concerned.

 

"Excuse me can somebody tell me who the funny kid is?" Tony Stark asked smile firmly on his face.

 

"The 'kid' has ears and can hear you and seriously now Tony Stark wants to know my name but when I applied for an intern-ship at stark tower last month I wasn't even considered" The kid says, and Tony can't help but chuckle.

 

"I'm so sorry Mr Stark sir, Stiles Stilinski here is the only living member of a recently deceased Shield employee and he is here to collect their belongings" Jemma tells the group in the massive office who are all looking at Stiles.

 

"I'm sorry for your loss" Hawkeye says from in the corner speaking up for the first time in three hours.

 

"Thanks Uncle Coulson was barely around since my mom died but he was the only family I had left living" Stiles tells them.

 

"Wait Coulson? Phil Coulson was your uncle?" Tony asks.

 

"Yeah" Stiles shrugs walking in to the room fully dodging Fitz-Simmons attempt at grabbing his arm.

 

He walks up to Bruce Banner and pats him on the shoulder.

 

"What?" Bruce asks gruffly.

 

"Have you thought about using a shield satellite to boost the power of an emp which will stop any and all remote access the bad guy has rendering his remote useless you take out the bad guy and collect the explosives when it suits you?" Stiles asks him.

 

"Oh my god you're a genius that could work" Bruce says actually smiling before furiously typing again.

 

"An EMP won't that set off the explosives?" A tall looking geeky guy in glasses asks.

 

"Wow I always thought you guys were smart maybe It was for the best that I never got that Stark intern-ship you guys don't seem that bright" Stiles tells them.

 

It earns him a glare from most of them and a freaky smile from Tony.

 

"But wow seriously does being superheroes automatically mean that your hot because seriously you guys are hot as hell" Stiles smiles he spins round and his eyes light up.

 

"Especially you" Stiles tells the most beautiful women he has ever seen.

 

"Kid eyes back in your head there is a reason she's called black widow and it's not because she wears black all the time or lost a husband" Tony tells Stiles placing his hands-on Stiles shoulders and walking him to the two waiting scientists at the door.

 

"Thanks for your help, Peppers going to be here in a few minutes to take you" Tony tells him.

 

"Take me where?" Stiles asks.

 

"To my house, I have an offer I think you might like" Tony smiles.


	2. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a lot of love for this fic but a comment from STYDIArENDGAME made me want to carry it on so I hope people wanna read it still.

"So you went into this shield place saw all the avengers then you insulted them, came onto them and then Tony Stark escorted you out of the room and you waited on the roof where you were met by Pepper Potts in an helicopter, where she took you to the house she and Tony share where you were waited on hand and foot having a five course meal making small talk with her until Tony Stark flew into the room in full Iron man armour five hours later and then he offered you a job?" Scott asks him the frown on his face has been constant since he woke him up it's 6am in New York but back in California it's only 3am his best friend didn't like being woken up but this conversation with Tony Stark needed to be told.

"Yeah" Stiles nods leaning back against his bed the hotel was crap, but he was only supposed to be in New York for a couple of days to pick up his Uncle Phil's stuff.

"What's the job?" Scott asks yawning.

"Assistant to Tony Stark himself and just an all-around genius, I kinda helped them save the world no big deal but it's a great job opportunity, I'd get my own room in Stark Tower the only thing is I'd be on call to Tony 24 hours a day but the pay is amazing Scott it's completely ridiculous how rich this guy is and the amount of money he's offered to pay me means I'd be able to pay off all the debts my dad has in three or so months" Stiles beams smiling it makes Scott smile as well he's always been trusting it was Stiles that was the sceptical one.

"Wait you'd have to live in New York?" Scott asks frowning.

"Yeah" Stiles nods.

"What about your dad? You have a job in Beacon Hills as well what about the pack?" Scott whines the full power of his puppy dog eyes coming into play.

"Dude I'm almost twenty five I've got a bachelor's of science degree and I've got two masters degrees in electrical engineering and mechanical engineering and I'm working in a coffee shop in my home town, there aren't any job opportunities for me close to home and as much as I love living in Beacon Hills and being your roommate is amazing but you're doing things with your life you're being left a vet practice by Deaton for nothing and I'm pouring coffee, my dad's finally enjoying retirement with your mother so I think it's a good opportunity for me" Stiles says he's tried to talk himself out of it when Tony had offered him the job but it took him three seconds to say yes.

Those three seconds were when Tony said, "The pay's $500,000 a year plus a bonus if your good" He'd punctuated it by 

"Is this job really worth it though?" Scott asks frowning again.

"$500k a year Scott is pretty good, my dad's still paying off his medical bills from after the heart attack when he'd left the force and his medical insurance wouldn't cover it and that's on top of his mortgage 1 month working for Tony and I can pay my dad's medical bills off myself releasing my dad of the financial strain, then if I can survive till three months working for the man I'll be able to cover the entire cost of his mortgage and he can use his pension fund to relax I mean the man paid for my bachelor's degree and two masters degrees, I got scholarships yeah but the majority of my college and university were paid by him Scott, he was saving my college fund up since I was born and I just wanna look after him this job will help me do that and besides Tony Stark is a genius and I might actually get to use my degrees" Stiles shrugs.

"So, you're just staying in New York?" Scott asks puppy dog eyes finally relenting as he realises Stiles means what he's saying.

"Yeah, Tony is sending a car to pick me up to take me to the New Avengers facility in Upstate New York in an hour to sign my contract and meet the team go over my job role, he's flying me to California in one of his private Quinjet things I'm gonna be home for the weekend to pack up my stuff, he's gonna send me a car to pick me up from our apartment with my stuff" 

"So, you'll be home for this weekend then you'll be leaving?" 

"Well actually I'll be home by 3pm New York time, noon your time I'll be getting dropped off at my dad's to have a word with him first" Stiles smiles.

"You haven't told him yet?" Scott practically shouts.

"No Scott, Tony didn't get back home until midnight he was a little busy saving the world with the rest of the earths mightiest heroes then he offered me the job and drove me back here I fell asleep around 2am just woke up and the first thing I thought to do was to…"

"Wake me up?" Scott interrupts.

"Share the great news with my best friend about a fantastic job opportunity" he laughs.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to bed I've got to go shower and get dressed I'm getting picked up in shit twenty minutes dude I will see you in eight or nine hours, you'll meet me at my dad's right?" Stiles asks.

"I'm in work 11am till 5pm today but if you get a few steaks in I'll invite my mum and we can have a little food and chill" Scott suggests smiling.

"Sounds great" Stiles smiles jumping out of the bed with a quick goodbye ending the skype call.

He runs into the bathroom he's never usually a morning person more of a night owl, but the prospect of this job has made him feel amazing.

"Assistant to Tony Stark" Stiles says out loud as he's waiting for the water to heat up it doesn't sound like the greatest title but the job prospects and the pay is great he's gonna miss his family and his pack, but he can't be the only one in Beacon Hills without a purpose anymore.

Most of the pack has gone off to do different things all spread out around America, if he moved to Upstate New York he'd be closer to Lydia who's got a job in New York and Jackson who's studying Law at Harvard.

He could use this job it's finally something worthwhile to do with his life plus he's gonna be helping his dad out a lot.

He can handle being away from Scott and his dad for a long time he did it when he went to College and University.

He can do it now.


	3. Your Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So overwhelmed with the amount of love this has received even after I wrote it 4 years ago

"Hey Mr Stark" Stiles beams when he's escorted into a lab by Happy, the man nodding to him then leaving the room.

"Take a seat kid" Tony waves him over to chair near him he's tinkering with one of his suits.

"Who's Scott?" Tony asks.

"Huh?" Stiles questions frowning at the older man.

"Scott? The person you skyped with this morning? Told him about the job?" Tony asks putting his tool down and looking at Stiles.

"Scott's my best friend and has been since I was 2, he's my current roommate and future brother in law my dad and his mother are engaged, they're saving up for a wedding" Stiles tells him.

"Okay" Tony nods.

"You hacked my laptop?" Stiles asks his voice calm and in control he doesn't know what Tony knows yet.

"Of course, I hacked your laptop" Tony laughs grabbing a seat and rolling his way over to Stiles "I'd be trusting you around the world's most important assets, I have examined every aspect of your life in detail thirty one times now" Tony admits and Stiles kind of just swallows his spit.

"It seems your full of surprises, Stiles, you've got amazing grades two great master's degrees a man after my own heart you've even impressed Natasha" Tony admits.

"How've I impressed Natasha?" Stiles manages to get out once his voice works again.

"Your knowledge of the supernatural far exceeds everything she knows about it and she's kind of been our supernatural creature expert, she's jealous of your bestiary" Tony smirks.

"You guys know about the supernatural" Stiles nods tight lipped no point in lying the evidence is damning he's not going to insult Tony's intelligence by lying to him or trying to talk his way out of it.

"Of course, we know about the supernatural we have access to every smart phone, cctv camera and every satellite in the world a few of which nobody even knows exists you think we wouldn't know about the supernatural? Although admittedly we only knew about the common one's werewolves, other were creatures, berserkers were especially horrible to deal with, wendigo's cause a lot of problems especially in New York" Tony tells him.

"Does this mean I haven't got the job after all?" Stiles questions his heart sinking how could he be so stupid? How could he think the Avengers wouldn't know anything about the supernatural he's putting his pack in danger just being here.

"Oh on the contrary, it means I want you more, your brain just became even more valuable to us, the McCall pack has a file on them in shield they've been given a special consideration and have been given that for 4 years now shield knows your pack protect people that's why it hasn't interfered with Beacon Hills, sometimes Shield has to protect the supernatural as well as the human population but most of the times werewolf packs are the natural protectors of the humans, packs when they settle in a place consider that place to be their home so they protect it from harm, I think you'd be able to help the avengers get situations dealt with quickly and easily when it comes to the supernatural world" Tony smiles.

"Oh and if it's only the money you're motivated by feel free to say no, I've taken care of your dad's mortgage and his medical bills he's debt free so don't feel obligated to take the job but I would like you too" Tony admits and Stiles eyes widen.

"You did what?" Stiles asks he doesn't know whether to thank the man or to take this as some sort of bribe.

"I liked what you said about finally being about to do something with your life, it touched something inside me that I didn't know I could still feel in this empty shell when you mentioned wanting to make your dad's life easier" Tony tells him touching his chest to indicate the cold empty shell is supposed to be his heart something tells him that's not true.

"I need reassurances that my packs going to be protected" Stiles swallows hard.

"It already is and that's not because I'm offering you the job it's because Shield classes the Beacon Hills pack to be the good guys" Tony admits before looking up "Jarvis pull up the McCall pack file" He states outloud and Stiles jumps when the AI talks back to him with a little 'Yes Sir' a hologram showing Scott's beaming face appears right next to Stiles and Stiles is quick to his feet.

His eyes scan the page it's got all of Scott's stats medical information from his supposedly sealed medical files, species- Alpha werewolf, Classification: Protected by order of shield the date was dated way back to four years ago it's the list of abilities that surprises Stiles though.

"Abilities, Super strength, super speed, super agility/reflexes, super senses, accelerated healing, shapeshifting, animal instincts you've missed pain absorption, and memory sharing/stealing, they have more weaknesses as well other than wolfsbane" Stiles tells Tony.

"Well we've never really ran tests on werewolves they're still human we just lock them up if they kill" Tony tells him.

"You have a special prison for the supernatural?" Stiles guesses.

"Not really it's a prison we use for most threats just supernatural cells are more reinforced" Tony shrugs.

"I'm not here for the money" Stiles admits "It's a big part of it I'm not going to lie the pay your offering is great especially to someone like me, my dad worked all his life and got himself in debt trying to make my life better so I'd like to help him out but I'd be able to do so much with you, not to mention the entirety of the Avengers are like Greek god levels of hot so it's not gonna hurt to be around you but I wanna do this for me" Stiles admits.

"Well you won't be getting 500k now" Tony states before Stiles interrupts him.

"I don't mind the pay Mr Stark you've done enough paying off my dad's mortgage and his medical bills, I can be paid less hell I'd be glad to do it for free" Stiles smiles.

"Don't ever say that" Tony says shaking his head looking appalled standing from the chair and walking over to Stiles slapping on the back of his head Stiles letting out a small ow looking at the older man like he's lost his mind "Your mind is too valuable to be working for free you idiot, I meant you'd be getting paid more, the 500k was a standard salary for someone working closely with the avengers and putting up with me but your job roles changed you're not going to just be my assistant you're going to be our supernatural expert, that deserves a bump in pay, of course it means you'll basically be glued to the Avengers and you'd be seen on TV with us so we'd have to introduce you as mine and Peppers personal assistant and Public liaison officer or something, so the press wouldn't speculate that your spider-man or something" Tony laughs.

"Like I could be spider man" Stiles laughs along as well the only words making it out of his mouth he's speechless after what Tony just told him.

"Your scrawny enough" Tony nods looking him up and down.

"I can use a gun and a bow and arrow so watch it" Stiles warns earning him an impressed look from Tony.

"A man after my own heart" A booming voice comes from above and Stiles head whips in the direction of the comment it takes him a minute to spot him and that's only because he comes swinging down from the rafters above, using his bow to lower himself down.

"He does that a lot we should call him Batman because he likes to hide in the ceilings a lot" Tony states rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, Hawkeye suits him better" Stiles smiles the dude is hotter than he's seen on TV, and his eyes do look like a hawk following every tiny movement of the two men in front of him.

"Call me Clint" Hawkeye tells him offering Stiles his hand and it takes Stiles a second to realise he wants him to shake his hand and he rushes forward to shake the offered hand of the superhero.

He's actually shaking hands with a superhero.

"So, you apart of the team yet?" Clint questions.

"Not going to be as valuable as the actual avengers like but yeah I think I am if you still want me" Stiles nods looking to Tony.

"Just sign and I'll take you on a tour of the new Avengers Academy and introduce you to everyone" Tony tells him walking away and grabbing a rather thick contract.

Stiles scans the first page taking the offered pen his eyes buldge out when he sees the monthly pay "Tony when you said I was getting better pay you didn't say it was by a million my monthly pay is $125,000 that's $1.5 million a year I can't take that" Stiles says he's aware of his voice rising slightly and going slightly high pitched but he'd officially be a millionaire in six months that's before he's even turned 26 years old.

"Trust me you deserve it the jobs not easy and being seen with us isn't exactly the safest, I'd use it as a nest egg for when you retire by yourself a big place with plenty of security on the property" Clint offers.

"Your think anything, I have to contribute is worth this much?" Stiles questions looking to Tony who rolls his eyes stepping forward and slapping Stiles head again.

"Ow" Stiles complains.

"Of course, your brains worth it, besides that's just the first year of pay you get bonuses and pay rises the longer you stay with us, stick with me kid and you'll be opening your own business and I'm sure it will be Stark Industries biggest competitor" Tony smiles bending down to pick up the pen that had fallen out of Stiles slackened grip.

"I don't know about competitor, but I might put your company out of business should I choose to do so" Stiles smirks joking around leaning on the desk to sign the contract.

"That's the spirit, Let's go introduce you to everyone" Tony smiles.


	4. The big quiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys i need help drop me a comment which friendships you'd like Stiles to strike up from Bromances and I'd like your opinions on a relationship for him who'd you like to see him with?

"Vampires?" Natasha asks him her need for knowledge was impressing him she's like a more badass version of Lydia, only Natasha knows thousands more ways to kill you than Lydia does, that doesn't mean that Lydia can't kill you but Natasha is the bigger threat, although Lydia has got a supersonic scream, but Natasha would probably find a way to get around that, he shivers at the thought of these two meeting and becoming friends.

"Real but more like Vampire diaries kind of vampires than the diamond encrusted vampires from Twilight" Stiles nods.

"Twilight?" Natasha asks frowning.

"A young adult movie and a successful book series not as bad as people say it is actually I like the whole Bella and Edward romance" Stiles rambles.

"Nat we've got plenty of time to quiz the poor kid on what supernatural species are real or not, he's still got to meet the rest of us" A voice boom from behind and Stiles eyes trail from Natasha and Tony sitting in front of him to Captain America behind him.

"Mr Rodgers, erm Captain America it's nice to meet you" Stiles says jumping up from his chair and does a weird sort of nod bow thing.

"What happened to you? When we first met you yesterday you called us all idiots for not knowing how to stop the moon from blowing up" Steve asks laughing.

"I figured you guys are paying my wages I should be nice to you" Stiles laughs awkwardly.

"Stiles, your Uncle Coulson was what made the Avengers, the avengers without him dying we wouldn't be who we are today we'd have probably killed each other a long time ago, your family no need to be nervous around us, you're here because you're an expert at something and you're needed so calm down" Steve smiles walking over and patting Stiles on his shoulder.

"Yes Mr Rodgers" Stiles nods sitting back down.

"it's Steve" Steve laughs taking a seat next to him.

"You should have seen his face when he met Natalie he blushed" Tony tells him.

"I did not" Stiles denies but it's a lame argument he totally did.

"You sound like you're fife not twenty-five" Tony laughs.

"Oh yeah? Well, I have no retort, but I assure you when I think of one I'll you know" Stiles says sighing he's usually the king of sarcasm, but he's surrounded by three of the avengers he's getting flustered.

"Did you get it?" Tony asks Steve.

"Yes" Steve nods pulling out a box and tossing it to Tony, "Thought I resent you making me go pick it up off Pepper, you could have literally flew and got it really quickly I was stuck in traffic for forty minutes" Steve complains.

"Oh, shush I was busy" Tony waves them off throwing the box over to Stiles who just about manages to capture it with minimum flailing.

"What's this?" Stiles questions looking at the box.

"Open it and find out" Tony suggests looking amused.

He opens it and it looks like the newest Stark Tech phone "A new phone?" Stiles questions eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, all the Avengers has them all our numbers are programmed into it, I'm gonna need you to transfer all your data onto this phone and destroy your old one, it will keep your number for you as well" Tony tells him.

"I do that how?" Stiles wonders turning the Stark Tech phone on "Never mind" Stiles says grabbing his phone out of his pocket and putting his phone on top of the new one like the phone says to do.

"I knew you weren't just a pretty face" Tony smirks.

"Witches?" Natasha questions as if their original conversation hadn't finished.

"Real they're like the vampire diaries one" Stiles smiles.

"Vampire diaries?" Steve asks frowning.

"TV show?" Stiles asks frowning.

"I'll add it to the list" Steve nods.

"The list?" Stiles wonders.

"A list of things I need to catch up with from the last few decades that I've been frozen"

"Oh, makes sense, maybe watch Friends first one of the best all time TV shows though if you're looking for a supernatural themed TV show then 'Supernatural' would be better and frankly more accurate mythologically speaking" Stiles suggests smiling when Steve brings out a pad and writes it down.

"Added" Steve nods and Stiles nods back a pinging from the table interrupts him and he reaches forward to grab his new phone which now says syncing complete.

"Do the honours?" Tony suggests to Steve and Steve nods reaching forward to grab Stiles old phone of the table and crushes it in his bare hands.

"Crap" Stiles whispers outloud.

"Not used to super strength?" Tony laughs.

"The powers I usually see from a werewolf are when they're all fangy and trying to kill me, otherwise my pack doesn't really have to use their powers much or at all until a big bad comes out of the woodworks for the majority of the time we're all normal twenty somethings and I'm just the human that can't hear conversations going on twenty doors down or smell if a baby needs changing for which I am often thankful for" Stiles rambles, he's never grown out of the rambling.

"Right well now that that beautiful picture has been painted I think It's time to give you the rest of the tour your flight is going to be here soon" Tony says standing and Stiles following behind him.

"What time am I to be back from New York?" Stiles wonders as they make their way out of the communal area waving bye to Steve and Natasha.

"You're flights at 6am California time so you'll be ready to work by 12 noon New York Time, our jets are fast, so you'll have time to land and get breakfast or whatever" Tony assures him.

"I look forward to working with you guys" Stiles smiles excited about the job now that it's actually office to think his life was different not twenty-four hours ago.

"Let's go see your office, shall we?" Tony suggests, and Stiles might have a little freak out and if he does it's between him, Tony, Jarvis and spider-man who catches him dancing the cute dude laughing his ass off at Stiles.

"You and Parker aren't allowed to be friends I think you'd actually blow up the world if you were allowed together for that matter Stay away from Darcy Lewis too, she'll lead you to the dark side" Tony warns and Stiles just laughs it off secretly thinking he needs to befriend those two first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys i need help drop me a comment which friendships you'd like Stiles to strike up from Bromances and I'd like your opinions on a relationship for him who'd you like to see him with?


	5. Home

"Could you take me to the store first please?" Stiles questions as they near the supermarket, he's just landed, and he'd jumped off the private jet and was escorted by a bodyguard straight to a chauffeur who was hired to take him home.

He was never going to get used to that, it's started to dawn on him exactly how dangerous this job could be though, he'd been looking at the statistics and many people that are around them end up seriously injured or worse dead.

But then he thinks about his life in Beacon Hills since he was sixteen and he was never particularly safe, so it's not a massive change he's just gonna be rich now and be in the public eye, he might die but at least his family won't ever have to worry about financial strain again or they won't when he puts them all in his will in case being a part of the Avengers is fatal.

"Sure, thing Mr Stilinski" his driver tells him making a turn and pulling into the parking lot parking as close to the store as he can.

"I'll be really quick" Stiles tells the man going to get out the car.

"Allow me to accompany you?" The driver offers taking off his seatbelt.

"No I'll be fine thank you" Stiles smiles getting out of the car and jogging over to the atm machine outside the building grabbing his wallet and fishing his atm card out and putting it in the machine he has a mild heart attack when he sees his bank balance not knowing how the hell Tony had got his details or why he'd put an a whole months wages into his account before he'd even started the first month.

He takes a couple hundred out running into the store pulling his new phone out of his pocket and scrolling through his contacts, they're all the same contacts he had on his old phone accept now he's got the avengers numbers in his phone as well which is enough to make anyone else's head spin and it makes his spin a little too.

Tony picks up on the fourth ring.

"You didn't change your mind did you?" Tony asks and there is the sound of a massive explosion in the background.

"Are you fighting bad guys?" Stiles asks his voice rising slightly as he grabs a basket.

"Yeah but it's fine were winning what's up?" Tony asks the sound of more explosions going on in the background.

"Wanna tell me why I've got $125,800 in my bank account?" Stiles wonders ignoring the sound of even more explosions seriously it's lucky this dude is rich the city of New York would be bankrupt with the amount they must fork out on rebuilds.

"Oh well I put the $125 grand in the bank the eight hundred dollars is all you" Tony says, and Stiles can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wanna tell me why you've put my first month's wages in the bank before I've even started my first day?"

"Well your first day is going to involve a lot of shopping in a lot of high end stores I can't have you around me looking like you do, you need to look professional that means suits, and brand-named clothes not that god awful plaid you were wearing before" Tony insults him.

"I'd argue but If I'm going to be pictured with you guys I don't want to look like a slob next to you so okay I'll go shopping but I have awful taste" Stiles admits before telling Tony to wait a second as he orders a lot of expensive cuts of Steak from the butcher.

"I'll let you in on a little secret which if you tell anyone I will pick you up and fly you into the stratosphere then let you plummet back down to the ground, but I'm not that fashionable myself but Pepper is and she'll take you shopping, it also means your names going to be in every newspaper in New York on Monday for being around her so we will have to have a press conference next week" Tony admits and Stiles sort of snorts with the fashion thing he doesn't want to think about the rest till Monday.

"I guess I'll see you Monday then" Stiles nods as he hears yet another particularly loud explosion in the background.

"Later" Tony tells him before the line goes dead.

"What the hell are you getting yourself into Stiles?" Stiles wonders outloud jumping when someone taps his shoulder.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Melissa asks him she's looking at him like he's a mixture of crazy and amusing.

"I'm too smart for other people to understand duh" Stiles laughs it makes Melissa roll her eyes "What are you doing here?" he asks eyeing up her empty basket.  
"Scott woke me up at 7am this morning complaining you woke him up with a skype call at 3am but he said you wanted to tell us something and he wanted me to pick up some steaks because you'd probably forget, so I thought I'd take a quick walk here" She shrugs.

"Well I didn't forget" Stiles smiles his statement is punctuated with the butcher coming back with a shit load of steaks.

"Are the pack coming over?" She wonders.

"I didn't think to invite them, actually that's a good idea" Stiles nods throwing the meat in the basket.

"Need anything else?" She questions, and Stiles rattles off what he's gonna be cooking later and Melissa nods they both split up and five minutes later they've got two baskets full, Stiles taking Melissa's basket with her complaining that she'd pay with him.

"You walked right?" Stiles questions.

"Yeah" Melissa nods.

"Come on I'll give you a ride back to dad's" Stiles smiles he loves that Melissa sold her house last year and finally moved in with his dad it meant he wasn't alone.

"Allow me Mr Stilinski, Sir" His driver says who's standing outside the car waiting for him coming to grab his bags off him putting it in the back with his carry on bag, he didn't need many clothes.

"Thanks this is my soon to be step mother, Melissa, she's gonna jump in with me" Stiles informs.

"Nice to meet you madam" the driver nods rushing forward to take her bags as well.

"Stiles what the hell's going on?" Melissa asks as she gets in the back with Stiles.

"It's a long story one I'd rather not tell fifty times so can you wait till later?" Stiles begs.

"Sure, but you better tell me everything" She warns him.

"Would I lie to you" Stiles smiles trying his best to do the Scott puppy dog eyes but he just looks like his eyes are going glossy.

"Yes, you would and have for most of your life" She tells him.

"Ouch" Stiles mutters holding his heart like she'd physically wounded him.

"Back to your father's house?" his driver questions.

"Yes please" Stiles smiles, his driver nods and pulls out the parking lot.

"This is so weird why are you wasting your money on a chauffeur Stiles? I thought you were just going to pick up your Uncle Coulson's stuff?" Melissa wonders.

"I'll explain it later" Stiles smiles relaxing into his seat it only takes five minutes before they're stopping outside of his dad's house.

His chauffeur is out the car so fast Stiles things out of the back before Stiles and Melissa can even get out.

"Thanks dude" Stiles smiles grabbing the bags off him slipping his last remaining $50 dollars to the man who tries to wave him off, but Stiles insists.

"Your dad's going to know something's up if you tell him you're allowing him to have steak" Melisa informs him as they walk up the path.

"I'm gonna tell you guys it's not a bad thing I just don't want to have to tell you guys individually it's a long story" Stiles huffs rushing up the stairs.


	6. Explanation

"You want to tell me why I got a few emails a couple hours ago saying a Mr Stiles Stilinski had paid my debt in full for both my Hospital bills and my mortgage?" Is the very first thing his dad asks him as Stiles walks into his father's house his smile slipping off his face at the look on his dad's face.

"You did what?" Melissa asks from beside him looking shocked at his dad's words.

"Guess I'm not gonna be able to explain it all to you at once with the pack then" Stiles huffs out letting out a breath of air placing his carry-on bag on the ground putting his groceries on the table as he does so sitting down opposite his father who's sat on his usual chair his face void of any emotion.

It's what Stiles calls his Sheriff face his dad is waiting to reserve judgement until he hears Stiles explanation.

"You haven't done something stupid have you? If you've gotten yourself into trouble I can help, Parrish is the sheriff now, but I still have a lot of friends all over the place" His dad tells him a little bit of worry slipping through his mask.

"Relax" Stiles laughs out loud only to be cut off by his dad's voice rising.

"Relax? Are you trying to be funny here Stiles? How am I supposed to relax when I find out you've just spent $189,700 on my debts that I've had for as long as I can remember?" he asks Melissa walks forward putting a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to calm her husband to be down.

"I got a job whilst I was up in New York" Stiles smiles.

"A job? You got a job that pays you $189,700 on your first day? What was the job a bank robber?" Melissa asks her eyebrows raised and her tone completely sceptical.

"Actually when I went into Shield to collect Uncle Coulson's stuff which was just a bunch of sports memorabilia and fan objects like Captain America stuff" Stiles admits he'd made arrangements with Tony to have all his Uncle Coulson's stuff shipped into his new office as a way to decorate the empty but massive space and a way to be close to his dead uncle even though he'd met him three times in his life and if it weren't for the Christmas cards and Birthday cards every year he would have forgotten all about him.

"Yeah?" His dad says shaking him out of his thoughts of his Uncle his Dad too impatient to let him get there in his own time.

"You know me" Stiles laughs "I ended up trying to explore shield the moment I was left alone…" 

"Stiles" His dad hisses out loud "What did I tell you before you left for New York? I told you not to do anything that can get you arrested Shield is a government agency how could you be so stupid? You could have been arrested for espionage or something" his dad berates him and yeah they had a massive conversation about it before they left but Stiles couldn't keep his curious nature outloud.

"I know I'm sorry but if you shut up I'll tell you why I'm moving to New York on Monday" Stiles hisses not wanting to be interrupted, his dad's eyes widen and he goes to speak again but Melissa shushes him and he does "I ran into the Avengers who were all preoccupied trying and failing to save the world a bad guy had decided he wanted to be the biggest cliché in history and threatened to blow up the moon, the Avengers who have a few geniuses couldn't see how they could stop it and I suggested they use the shield satellites to boost the power of an EMP which they did, I may have sniped at Tony Stark because I didn't get the Stark industries internship these last couple of years I have applied for it and he liked me so he offered me a job" Stiles smiles.

"He just offered you a job like that?" Melissa asks sounding impressed.

"I did save the moon from being blown up" Stiles smirks at her "Then he hacked my phone and laptop and discovered my bestiary and found out I know about the supernatural, so he decided to promote me to the Avengers supernatural expert because although Natasha has encountered her fair share of supernatural creatures she's nowhere near as knowledgeable as me in this area" Stiles shrugs.

"The government knows about the supernatural?" His dad asks carefully.

"Only shield, they don't interfere with supernatural creatures they usually leave it to the local packs but they get involved if the supernatural's are risking exposure or the local pack can't stop it, Scott's been on their radar for a while he's got protected status it means shield doesn't get involved with Beacon Hills territory because it's already protected it's my job to protect the worlds supernatural from each other and from hunters basically" Stiles smirks.

"This is a job that pays you that amount of money? You're sure it's legit?" His dad asks frowning.

"Well I read the contract I signed and yeah it's legit, Tony is booking me in for advanced combat training as well and weapons training so I'm going to be in the field dealing with supernatural creatures with the Avengers should they need my knowledge, apparently he's having Natasha train me a few times a week as well so I can do some combat and look after myself, but it's an opportunity I can't pass up dad, I get to make $1.5 million a year, I don't have to pour coffee anymore I can finally do something with my life I can finally use the skills I went to University for" Stiles tells his dad trying to convey how important this is to him.

"If you think this is what you need to do then I'm happy for you" his dad nods smiling.

"Can we go back to the pay please?" Melissa asks her voice coming out strained and Stiles looks at her smirking.

"Get ready to get married in a few months okay?" Stiles tells her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks frowning.

"I think it's about time you guys made it official you's have been saving up for that big white wedding and you don't need to anymore I'm paying" Stiles tells her smiling at both of them.

"You don't need to do that" Melissa and his dad tells him at the same time talking over each other.

"But I'm going to anyway, dad you know life is short and I want you to be happy again you've put your life on hold to make sure I could have everything I want so I'm going to be doing the same thing for you" Stiles says telling him not leaving any room for argument.

"Let's wait till next year yeah?" His dad asks it's September so next year isn't that far away.

"Sure, now that I've told you I don't have to give you these steaks first do I?" Stiles questions reaching into the bag and taking out the steaks.

"Oh, you better be giving me steak with that homemade steak rub thing you do" His dad lets him know snatching the bag out of his hand and making his way into the kitchen.

"Come on let's get things ready for this grill thing then" Melissa tells him "I hope you have some vegetarian food for Lydia"

"Lydia's home?" Stiles questions last time he heard she was in New York working for some fortune 500 company bringing in some big money.

"Yeah it was her mum's birthday on Wednesday, but she couldn't get time off work until yesterday, so you flew to New York as she flew back but I ran into her before invited her round"

"Oh, good if she's going back to New York on Monday she can share my private jet" Stiles comments and Melissa looks at him with a massive smirk on his face.

"Lydia is going to be so jealous of you, so is Jackson for that matter they like being the rich ones" Melissa smiles.

"I'm less concerned about what the money would do for me and more like what the money can do for the people I love" Stiles shrugs.

"So noble" his father says, "But idiotic make sure you invest the money wisely put most of it in your savings okay?" 

"Yes dad" Stiles smirks walking forward when she dad opens his arms ready for a hug.


	7. Pack

"No!" Lydia hisses out glaring when Liam starts laughing at her reaction the younger man shuts up as soon as she directs the glare at him cowering at her gaze.

"What?" Stiles asks frowning looking around at all the pack, Lydia who's looking like she wants to murder him, Jackson looks bored as usual cuddled into Ethan, Scott looks happy for him but sad, Liam's trying to look anywhere but at him, Theo is in the corner playing on his phone pretending not to look at Liam.

Malia couldn't make it because she's in France with Isaac tracking down some hunters along with Mason and Corey.

Parrish is just looking at them all rolling his eyes.

"This isn't supposed to happen" Lydia hisses "I'm the one working for a fortune five hundred for the last three years I'm supposed to be the first of us to reach Millionaire status" she says it's not said in a mean way she just sounds sad and a little disappointed.

"Are you forgetting about me?" Jackson asks staring at her looking smug and cocky.

"You're not a millionaire" She snorts looking to Jackson.

"But I am in Harvard studying the law with an offer to join the best law firm in New York when I graduate in six months" Jackson tells her smirking.

"I make more than you" Lydia states and Jackson goes to argue but Stiles cuts them off.

"Guys" he shouts making them both snap their gaze to him "It's not about the money I'm finally going to be able to use my vast knowledge of the supernatural and make a career out of it" 

"That's great sweetie it really is it's about time you got out of that coffee shop and this town to be honest but still I know just as much about the supernatural as you, or maybe a little bit less whatever but I would crush that job" She sighs looking up at the ceiling like god had personally gave Stiles this job just to make her feel bad.

"She's just jealous because she has a massive crush on Pepper Potts" Jackson snickers.

"It's not a crush It's admiration you idiot! She's a powerful woman she's the CEO of Stark industries and runs multiples other branches of the Stark companies as well, plus she's got her own iron man suit she's literally a superhero" Lydia tells him staring at him like he's dumb.

"I know right but did you know that her suit uses non-weaponized electromagnetic technology and it's from tech that Tony didn't design? He got it from Rand Industries it's such a fascinating mix of hybrid of repulsor technology and portable electromagnetic super-field generators that enable the suit flight, speed, strength, and magnetic-field manipulation. Actually did you know that Its electromagnetic force fields are powerful enough to enable her to actually stop a falling jet airliner without physical contact with it? She can also use the suit as an offensive weapon as well" Stiles tells her excitedly leaning forward in his seat.

"Oh god why did I come back from London? Theirs two of them" Jackson says hiding his face in Ethan's shoulder to stifle the laughter.

"Shush" Stiles glares, Jackson isn't even looking at him, so he looks back to Lydia "I met Pepper she's great I asked about her being Rescue and she said she'd rather just be a CEO, she's only ever putting the suit on again if the worlds close to exploding she's leaving it to the massive amounts of superheroes the world seems to have these days"

"I hate you so much" Lydia shakes her head.

"So, you're not happy for me then? That's great because I've got a private jet picking my up first thing Monday morning then I've got to go spend a fortune on Fifth Avenue with Pepper apparently I need a new rich person wardrobe if I'm going to be seen with the Avengers or something" Stiles rolling his eyes smiling internally when he sees her eyes lighting up she'd been trying to get Stiles to change his wardrobe for years especially when they'd started dating before they decided they were better off best friends.

"How much is a fortune? Because you know fifth Avenue is expensive right?" 

"I know I've got $125 thousand you think that will be enough for a new wardrobe?" Stiles questions and Lydia's eyes buldge out as well as most of the pack's as well.

"Throw in some new dresses for me and I will jump on that private jet with you and come back to New York even though I'm not supposed to be back until Wednesday" Lydia smiles eyeing Stiles up and down as if trying to work out what to dress him in.

"If you even think about spending that much on clothes I will disown you" His dad shouts over he's manning the BBQ with Melissa, but he's been keeping an ear on their conversation.

"Love you too Pop's" Stiles smirks.

"If you take anyone shopping you should take me I'd be able to point you in the direction of all the best clothes, work suits designer brands" Jackson smiles.

"You just want to ride on a private jet, so we don't have to pay for our flights back to Harvard, don't you?" Ethan asks Jackson smirking at his husband.

"No, I just think I can make the spaz look half decent for once in his life" Jackson laughs.

"You guys can catch a ride too if you want" Stiles smiles "Cheap skate" Stiles smirks the smile widening when he looks at Jackson who just shrugs not denying it.

"Yeah whatever you stay rich by now spending money on stuff" Jackson tells him sticking his tongue out at the end.

"How mature" Scott says but he's chuckling along at Jackson's idiotic behaviour.

"Shut it McCall" Jackson tells him.

"Get you burgers or your steak before I send you all home" Melissa says walking over to them it's a massively warm mid-September, so the garden was the perfect spot to have the BBQ.

The perfect setting for a going away party.


	8. Packing

"You're not taking the couch, are you?" Scott asks looking into Stiles room his eyes following his every move as he throws his clothes into one of the three suitcases.

"Yeah and the refrigerator too" Stiles tells him looking up from where he's just throwing his clothes in haphazardly, the look on Scott's face is priceless.

"No Scott my room at the Avengers facility is bigger than this apartment it's got a kitchen, a living room and two bedrooms but it's all furnished so you can keep everything I'm just taking my clothes and laptop and my PlayStation and I'm gonna throw as many of my books into one of these suitcases as I possibly can" Stiles tells Scott the look on his face shows how relieved he is that he doesn't have to pay for a new couch and it dawns on Stiles how much he's leaving his best friend in the lurch just upping and leaving like this.

"Thanks" Scott nods looking at his best friends almost empty room.

"Look Scott I'm gonna cover the rent okay? At least until you can find someone to rent my room" Stiles tells his best friend stopping the packing he was doing.

"Why would you do that?" Scott asks confused walking further into the room taking a seat on the small bit of bed that's not covered in Stiles crap.

"Because It's not your fault I'm suddenly going to New York, I shouldn't just leave you in the lurch to pay for a house that we've split the bills together for a few years now" Stiles shrugs.

"Actually I think I already have someone to pay half the rent" Scott tells him and Stiles eyes immediately narrow in on the blush slowly colouring Scott's cheeks, it takes a lot to make that boy blush.

"Who?" Stiles questions he's a little offended the amount of fuss, Scott was kicking up last night during the bbq about him leaving and he's already got his replacement lined up and he's not even packed yet.

"Isaac?" Scott tells him it comes out as a question but his face heats up even more.

"So, Isaac's coming back from France? Moving straight in here? Oh nice Scott not even out the door yet" Stiles rolls his eyes "Hope he enjoys the room the pipes hiss in the middle of the night it will probably be like nails on a chalk board to a werewolf" Stiles smirks.

"Actually, I don't think he'll be staying in this room" Scott tells him and his ears turn bright red, Stiles goes to ask why Isaac would sleep on the couch when he finally clues himself in.

"No!" Stiles hisses out.

Scott just looks at him with a guilty look on his face.

"How long has that been going on? Actually, forget that how long have you been gay? Or Bi or whatever?" Stiles questions his eyes are nearly budging out of his head he can tell but he doesn't care.

"It's Bi I think and about six months? I don't know what it is I've always been straight but remember the omega werewolf that attacked us when we were all vacationing in Washington State?"

"Yeah the women that looked like homeless female version of Thor?" Stiles nods remembering the stitches that bitch gave him it could have been worse if her claws had gone in an inch to the left the doctor had said he would have bled to death before he got to the hospital as it was by one of his major arteries, he shudders at the thought.

"Well some of us took you to the hospital some of us split up in the woods and chased after her Isaac was with me and we found her she attacked us I killed her but not before Isaac was badly injured anyway he was crying and I thought he was dying and so did he because he confessed he's loved me since high school the next thing I remember doing is kissing him" Scott shrugs his eyes not meeting Stiles own.

"So, you love him as well?" Stiles prompts.

"I think so? I feel the same about him as I did Ali, I'm still so confused because I don't like any other boys accept him so I don't know what that makes me but instead of labelling it I think I'm just gonna be happy with him, it doesn't freak you out knowing this about me does it?" Scott asks, and the other dude still won't meet Stiles eyes.

"Of course, it freaks me out" Stiles practically shouts picking up the nearest book which was a rather heavy volume of mythological creatures throwing it at his best friend he catches it of course but it felt good to throw something.

"I don't care about you being BI dude you could be anything and I'd still love you but Scott Isaac's my arch frenemy" Stiles practically cries out.

"You and he have been doing this arguing thing since high school I think you guys argue because you're so similar" Scott tells him smirking the comment Stiles made about him loving him was punctuated by Scott's happy and content sigh of relief.

"You take that back" Stiles orders throwing 'To kill a mocking bird' at the werewolf he catches it again which makes Stiles roll his eyes.

"You're really fine with me liking dudes dude?" Scott asks after he stops chuckling.

"Of course, I am you really think I wouldn't be? Dude I'm Bi myself have been for as long as you've known me" 

"No I knew you'd be cool, I know my mother and your dad will be cool so will the entire pack I think I just had to come to terms with it first before I told anyone" 

"Dude I love you but maybe you should consider Grindr or Tinder before you ask Isaac to move in? You deserve much better than him" Stiles proposes.

"I would do but I love him" Scott smirks chuckling outloud.

"Okay I'm definitely taking the couch and the refrigerator" Stiles warns.

"Shut up" Scott laughs throwing the book back at Stiles.

He doesn't dodge it like Scott did.

The lump on his head is noticeable with a few minutes.

Stupid werewolf strength.

Stupid Isaac Lahey.

///////////////

"I could get used to this" Stiles sighs leaning back happily sipping on his mimosa as they fly through the clouds in style.

"So, could I, what do you say Stiles wanna give me and you another shot? Get married?" Lydia smirks from in front of him sipping her own mimosa winking at him to punctuate her sentence.

"I hate you both" Jackson tells them he's playing chess with Ethan, of all the things to do on a private jet they play freaking chess.

"Mimosa sirs?" The airhostess asks Jackson and Ethan.

"We will it's a waste on them" Lydia tells the women downing her first mimosa to grab a second.

"If you get drunk before we land you're not going shopping with me and Pepper" Stiles warns her, but he downs his own drink thanking the airhostess when she passes him another.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Pepper Potts" She practically squeals, it's so unLydia like that it makes Stiles laugh as well.

"She's meeting us at the airport in a car actually Jackson there's gonna be a car waiting for you two as well to take you back to your apartment" 

"Sweet" Jackson nods and Stiles shakes his head for a rich guy he is stingy as fuck.

"I know the perfect clothes to dress you in, the suits I'm gonna buy you are going to be amazing it's going to be you on the front page of every gossip mags not captain America or Tony Stark, especially if you let me show you how to style your hair right" Lydia tells him pulling her phone out something about a styling tutorial.

What the hell has he let himself in for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't thought of who to pair Stiles with any ideas from the marvel or Teen Wolf world?


End file.
